Furys Wrath
by Liebchen-chan
Summary: When Fury get angry... Havoc muses. [Havoc x Fury]


Hey guys! -waves-

This is a short drabble for Spades44-san who wrote those wonderful Havoc x Fury drabbles. Go read them, if you haven't, they made me fall in love with the pairing!

Title: Furys Wrath

Pairing: Havoc x Fury

Warnings: little bit shonen ai, and some OOC-ness. Sorry for that.

Time: 15 Minutes

Dedication: This is for Spades44. Hope you find and enjoy it!

Notes: I live in Germany so if there are any mistakes… I'm very very sorry! I think it was never released over here! TT

Disclaimer:

Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. If it would I would be swimming in money. Which I am not.

Furys Wrath

Havoc sighed. His ears were still ringing from the lecture he had gotten from Fury. The small man, Havoc decided, had a very very healthy set of lungs.

But he should be happy. When Fury got angry even Colonel Roy Mustang would cower in fear. The Colonel himself had told Havoc that one day at a bar, but the sheer account of alcohol in Mustangs blood had made Havoc really doubt the statement.

But the next next day, Havoc had seen the Colonel dive for cover and it wasn't because Fullmetal was in one of his moods again. Cain Fury had found a miniskirt on his desk (the miniskirt being barely more than a stripe of something) with a card saying: 'Best wishes from Roy Mustang'. Fury had screamed at the Colonel until he turned purple. Roy had taken his chance when Fury stopped to catch his breath and explained the situation. The miniskirt was originally for Riza Hawkeye but it had somehow ended up in Cains office.

Fury had started to stammer out apologies while tying to stop the blush, which had started to creep its way on his face but Roy had just waved him off, sprouting several new bullet wounds. It seemed that Hawkeye heard the 'It was for Riza' part and decided to show how much sheappreciated it.

Yes, didn't they all love the trigger-happy second Lieutenant?

But Riza wasn't the only one with a mean streak inside of her. When Hughes decided to make Furys already miserable week even more miserable (or brighter, depending on the person) by showing him pictures of his precious daughter, the photos had mysteriouslydisappeared. They had found them a few days later, burned to ashes. Ever since, Hughes had never ever shown Fury pictures of Elisa again. A low growl could always be heard from Furys office when Hughes decided to bother a person in front of the office with his pictures. Havoc would always spend his cigarette breaks either with Fury or in front of the smaller mans office, so he wouldn't be bothered with 'beautiful' photos.

Even Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric had suffered under Furys wrath. Havoc still didn't know how Fury had managed it, but there had been nothing but milk to drink for weeks. Weeks! Ed had thrown more than one tantrum. And he could be seen moping for weeks after the incident. Fury had just stood in the shadows with a smirk that would have put Mustang to shame.

Havoc sighed again and opened the door to his office.

His cigarette dropped to the floor. His eyes widened and he letout a blood-curdling scream. A evil giggle could be heard from Furys office. "CAIN FURY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CIGARETTES!" The giggle turned into a laugh. Havoc twitched. Fury pocked his head into Havocs office, trying to muffle his laughter behind his hand. "You don't like it Sir?" "HELL, EVERY SINGLE ONE IS DRENCHED IN WATER! WHY SHOULD I LIKE IT!" The smaller man simply walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Sorry Havoc-koi, I'll make it up to you tonight!"

Havoc grumbled. "I really hope that you do, cause if you don't I'll make sure that you'll be very sorry!" 'And sore!' He added in his mind and smirked. "I promise!" Cain kissed him softly and smiled at him. "I'll be going then." Havoc sighed for a third time that day. Then he looked at the remains of his cigarettes. Oh well. He loved Cain more anyway.

Owari

…okay, that was it. 'm finished. I'll go to bed again. Oh, and before you click 'back'… leave me a review? Pwease? -puppyeyes-


End file.
